The instant invention relates generally to display means and more particularly to a magnetic jewelry display assembly comprising a magnetic display card and a display panel.
Jewelry displays typically comprise a vertical display panel having a plurality of horizontal hanger means thereon, such as bars or rods, and a plurality of display cards each of which includes a J-shaped hanger portion that is adapted to be received over the rods or bars. While these conventional jewelry displays have met with considerable success, there are several drawbacks which make them less than ideal. The most obvious drawback is the fact that sales personnel are limited in the ways they may creatively group and display the jewelry articles. The horizontally arranged rods or bars limit potential groupings of jewelry articles to horizontal rows or vertical columns. Another obvious drawback is the fact that the J-shaped hanger cards are often difficult to maneuver in and out of the display panel. This is because the hanger portion of the card may inadvertently become bent or damaged, or may become entangled with another article of jewelry.
The instant invention seeks to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a magnetic display assembly including a magnetic display card. Briefly, the magnetic display assembly includes a magnetic display card and a display panel for magnetically receiving the display card thereagainst. The display card preferably includes a face portion, upper and lower arm portions which extend rearwardly from the upper and lower edges of the face portion, a flange portion extending upwardly from the upper arm portion, and a magnetic strip on the rearwardly facing surface of the flange. The face portion includes suitable openings for receiving a jewelry article, such as a pair of earrings, therethrough. The display panel may comprise a flat metallic surface or any other surface which is operative for attracting a magnet. The display cards are positioned against the display panel whereupon they are magnetically retained thereagainst.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a magnetic display card for displaying jewelry or other similar retail articles.
It is another object to provide a jewelry display assembly comprising a magnetic display card and a metallic display panel.
It is still another object to provide a display assembly which allows retail sales personnel to arrange retail articles in various groupings and arrangements unhindered by the physical configuration of conventional display panels.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.